Uber
by Twistofrhodes
Summary: A Wrestling Fanfic


"Hey Enzo, hey Cass," I called out to the two on my way to the parking lot. Just about everyone had already left, but I needed to find Alicia and Noam. I usually drive in with my own car, but I went with them today because we were all gonna go out afterwards, but I think they left without me.

Enzo and Cass stopped. "Hey, how you doing?" Enzo asked with his heavy accent as I giggled.

"Doing just fine, but this isn't an interview, you can drop the act," I teased him. Cass chuckled and looked down at the floor. We began to walk towards the parking lot. "I was wondering if you two have seen Alicia or Noam?" They shook their heads, and Enzo turned to look at me. "No, why?"

"Well I drove in with Alicia and Noam today and my car's back at our hotel, they were supposed to wait for me to finish interviewing Sheamus and Cesaro on Raw Talk so that we could go out after the show. But I can't find them anywhere."

"Maybe they're somewhere out here, try calling Alicia," Cass suggested.

I pulled out my phone to call Alicia.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hey Foxxy, it's me. Are you here? I'm waiting in the parking lot."

"Girl I am so so sorry! Noam and I are at a bar off exit 95, we'll leave now and come get you."

"Don't sweat it, I'll just call an Uber. You two have fun, I wouldn't want you to drive all that way for me."

"Are you sure?"

"It's no biggie."

I hung up and used my phone to get an Uber.

"You want us to stay with you until your driver gets here? It's a little late for you to be all alone," Enzo asked.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that, I'll be fine," I said, although I did really want them to stay, I didn't feel like standing out there on my own.

"We insist," Cass cut in. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "Well why not?" I said enthusiastically, "We could have so much fun in an empty parking lot."

Cass laughed and Enzo smirked. "Alright wise-ass," Enzo teased. A black, two-seated car with tinted windows pulled up. I had a puzzled look on my face, and looked over at Enzo and Cass. "Uber drivers aren't supposed to have tinted windows or let you ride in the front..." Enzo looked concerned. Cass walked up to the car.

"Hey, you're this lady's uber?" He asked.

"Yeah, tell her to get in the car, it's getting late. She's awful pretty, too, why's she out this late?" The driver leaned out of his window and flashed me a smile. I went to get in the car, but Enzo projected his arm out and stopped me. "I don't like this guy, you're not getting in with this bozo," he said, "your app told you a silver truck was coming to pick you up, and this ain't no silver truck."

"Oh my, I guess I forgot to change that! You could sit next to me, I won't bite," the driver said, "at least not in front of these two," he winked. Enzo almost went to punch the guy in the face, but I stopped him. Cass told the man to drive away, and after a short argument, the car finally departed. "Fucking creep," he said as his eyes went cold and filled with ire.

"Cass, let's call our buddy, Nick."

"Nick?" I asked.

"He lives around here. We trust him and you don't gotta spend a dime." He took his phone out and began walking towards his car.

I looked at my phone, the time read 1:16 AM.

Cass looked over at Enzo. "Zo, he might not get here 'till about two, and it's getting way too late to just leave her here. I can drive her to her hotel, it's no problem."

He gave him a facial expression that Enzo seemed to read perfectly. Enzo nodded and grinned. "Alright, see you later bro," Enzo said before going to his car.

"I can drive you to your hotel, that way Enzo and I know you're alright," he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Cass!"

He grinned as we walked over to his car. He opened the passenger door for me as I stepped into the white Mercedes Benz. I felt the cold leather on my back. I was wearing a mauve, long sleeved v-neck dress. From my shoulders to my lower back was lace.

Cass got into the car and started it. "What hotel are you at?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Fairmont," I answered.

On the ride there I noticed that every few minutes or so Cass would glance over at me and tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

He parked at the hotel and I looked over to him. "You're staying here too?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to," he winked and chuckled. "I'm just messing around, but I was gonna walk you to your room, my mother raised a gentleman."

I giggled. "I could tell, between you getting rid of that pervert, offering to drive me home, and opening the car door for me," I pressed my tongue to my canine in a flirtatious matter. I observed him for a quick second, his hair tied back, still damp with sweat, his toned body shown off by the tight lack T-shirt he was wearing, and how he'd occasionally let his tongue escape his mouth and gently lick his lips.

He laughed slightly and got out of the car, swinging around to open the door for me.

We walked up to my room and as I opened the door with my key card, I turned to face him. "You wanna come in? Maybe have some coffee before you go on the road again?"

"I don't wanna keep you up."

"Nonsense, I was planning on staying up for a little anyways."

"I'd love to then."

He sat on the foot of the bed and I walked over with his cup of coffee. He set it down on the night table and turned his body towards me.

"So be honest, who's in-ring style do you prefer? Me or Zo?" He asked.

"You, by far."

"Oh really? And whys that?" He asked. I stared at his mouth, and saw his tongue pan around his lips ever so slightly.

"I prefer your move-set, number one. And number two, I just love when you get all fired up and filled with this adrenaline. Like when you start breathing heavily and getting this angry and dangerous look on your face. It's well..." I stopped myself.

"It's what?" He stared gently.

"I'll be honest with you, it's pretty hot. Maybe it's just me, I don't know, but I find it attractive."

He smirked, and his eyes roamed all over me. "What else do you find attractive?" He asked in a low tone.

"When your hair is down, and just a little wet from when you get all sweaty after a match."

He took his hair out of his ponytail. "So like it is right now?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

I continued, "And when you're entering, the way you walk down that ramp with such confidence, and when you step into the ring and flex."

He pressed his tongue to his canine. "Really now?"

"Don't judge me," I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm judging."

"That's rude. Fight me," I teased.

He quickly grabbed me by both of my shoulders and pinned me down. "One. Two. Three." He said while staring me down, hovering above me. It was me licking my lips now. He leaned in and began to kiss me passionately. I began to sit up, and put my hand on the back of his neck. He grabbed my wrists, and pinned me down by them. We slid our ways up further onto the bed, as he was leaning on top of me. He pulled back for a mere second to pull his shirt over his head and threw it. He proceeded to kiss me, massaging his tongue against mine. He got rougher, almost shoving his tongue down my throat. I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth.

He started pulling off my dress down past my ankles, leaving me in only the lace thong and bralette I was wearing. He quickly unhooked my bralette and threw it on the ground. He moved his lips to my neck, and trailed down to my lower abdominal area. He pulled off my thong using only his teeth, and winked at me with them hanging out of his mouth. He shoved them in the back pocket of his jeans before taking those off. I felt his bulge through his boxer briefs as he sucked on my neck.

He started moving down my body. I was pulsing with pleasure and anticipation before he even reached my heat. He took his two fingers and began to rub my clit, while kissing on my lower stomach. His mouth glided down as he started to give me tongue. "Cass, oh my god..." I moaned. His eyes looked up towards me and he winked. My body relaxed a bit as he sat up. His seven foot tall body seemed to tower over me, a sexy kind of intimidation.

He pulled off his boxer briefs, exposing his erect member. He thrusted into me as I let out a loud gasp. My back arched, my jaw dropped, my head leaned back, and my eyes shut.

His body was dripping in perspiration. He continued thrusting, getting deeper with each stroke. The headboard kept banging against the wall as our bodies moved back and forth. I moaned his name loudly while grinding to the rhythm of his strokes.

I felt a tingling sensation through my entire body as he hit my G-spot. "Cass," I moaned breathily, "I'm close, I'm really close."

He pulled my hair and whispered in my ear, "Good. You're gonna come for me babygirl."

I nodded in obedience. His movements became faster and he rubbed my clit roughly. I came while screaming his name out. "Good girl," he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. His still oiled-up body from his match earlier smoothly sailed against my skin. His hair was down, and he had that intimidating look in his eyes that always turned me on.

His hands were on my breasts and he squeezed them hard.

As he stroked, I gripped onto the bed sheets tightly and my toes curled.

He was grunting quietly and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He groaned my name before slowing his pace a little and said, "You're going to take me right down your throat." He pulled out and as I sat up he shoved his enormous cock into my mouth. He grabbed my hair and let out a groan as he came down my esophagus and I swallowed him. I released my lips from him and laid back on the bed, panting. He laid over next to me and kissed me.

He pulled away, "Forget uber," he started, "you can ride with me any time."


End file.
